


7 Days

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 催眠·裁决, 犯罪现场
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 拉郎CP：《犯罪现场》汪新元x《催眠·裁决》许立生魔改了元哥人设。原本是基友的一个黄暴梗，结果我不但跑题，而且节奏略慢废话略多，碍于自身水平所限肯定免不了有各种bug望大家海涵。总而言之，大家随便看看、开心就好。
Relationships: 汪新元/许立生
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎CP：《犯罪现场》汪新元x《催眠·裁决》许立生
> 
> 魔改了元哥人设。原本是基友的一个黄暴梗，结果我不但跑题，而且节奏略慢废话略多，碍于自身水平所限肯定免不了有各种bug望大家海涵。总而言之，大家随便看看、开心就好。

上午许教授接了一个电话，打来的人是他在警队的熟人，一个笨蛋警察，虽然笨却也立下几桩功劳，每每弄得自己狼狈不堪，不顾自己性命的架势任谁看去都要说他笨蛋。

林法梁带人过来的时候许教授不意外地又看到这个笨蛋脸上的淤青，林sir倒是完全不在意他的目光似地向左后方偏偏头：“许教授，这位是汪……”话音未落，穿着绿色大衣、将鸭舌帽压得极低的男人竟然猝不及防向前倒下来——  
“哎你——”林sir本能地把人架住，好在许教授对一脸叫苦不迭状况外的林sir也是早已见怪不怪，连忙搭手帮忙先把人安置在咨询室的沙发上。  
“他多久没休息了？”  
许教授问林sir。方才险些栽地上的男人并未完全丧失意识，像是印证许教授的问话一般睁开眼望过来——眼白通红。  
如果不是一脸心力交瘁，是个长得很不错的男人。许教授莫名想，瞥过去的视线多滞留了那么一秒。  
“我也不知道，所以才来找你嘛。”  
林sir摊手。许教授闻言忙收回视线，摆出个不在意的神态压低了声音问：“什么人啊？”  
“我一个很重要的证人。哦对了，”林sir这才想起最开始被打乱的话茬，清清嗓子提高了音量：“许教授，忘了介绍，这位是汪新元。”他转头向半倚在沙发上的人：“这位，许立生许教授。”  
闭目养神的男人再次睁开眼，一眨也不眨地径直望向许教授。他有一双典型失眠症患者的眼睛，但却并未丧失敏锐和机警，他的神经永远保持最高敏感度、永远紧绷着直到他无法承受而崩溃，问题在于，崩溃的那一刻，可能也是他停止呼吸的时刻。  
凭借丰富的经验和足够扎实的从业素养许教授在短短一瞬里做出了以上推断，然后扬起嘴角。对方没有回他笑容，许教授观察到他或许原本想笑一下，同时刻意无视那种强烈的被当作猎物的感觉。  
“你们认识？”林sir来回窥着两人脸色，突然冒出一句。许教授仰天翻个白眼，重新看向好友：  
“怎么可能。你需要我把他完全治好？”  
“尽量吧，你应该能做到吧？”林sir拿出杀手锏狗狗眼看他。得，前面的“尽量吧”根本就不必说。许教授在心里默默扶额。  
“我不保证能治到哪种程度，而且，能不能恢复到你期望的程度也是未知。”  
言下之意是：是否能恢复到可以提供法庭可以采信他证词的程度，真不好说。  
林sir叹了口气。许教授安慰地拍拍他肩：“我尽力。会跟你及时保持联系，保证积极配合林sir办案，嗯？”

送走林sir，许教授接到一条短讯，发信人林sir——“他以前坐过牢，抢劫。你多加小心，时刻保持联系”。  
真有个万一，就算保持联系也赶不过来吧。许教授这次真的揉了揉额角，林sir丢给他的人，从来都不是什么简单角色。好在他许立生阅历也算丰富，他一边手指上滑屏幕，删除短讯，一边跨进屋里，发现原本应该坐在沙发上的男人站在屋子中央，听到他进来，再次望向他。

他很挺拔。如果不是个前抢劫犯，看起来比林sir还像个差佬。  
许教授在心里腹诽，面上神态自若，微笑着说：“我可以帮你什么吗？”当然是治病，但是治病的第一步，他需要让病人放下戒备。  
他的病人看起来实在不太爱说话。他只是仔细打量着许教授，后者觉得如果他说一句诸如“我好像在哪儿见过你”这类台词也毫不意外。他一步一步小心地接近对方，汪新元站在原地，他们之间那根无形的绳索随着距离的缩短而越收越紧，终于在许教授走到一条手臂的距离之外时，汪新元开口了：  
“你这儿有可以休息的地方吗？”

催眠师的办公室，最不缺的就是供人休息的地方。更何况这里本来就是许教授的一处私宅，被他专门辟作办公和研究用。  
他的工作内容太多也太杂，非必要，他不想也不会把工作带回家里。

“你有地方住吗？”许教授试图开启闲聊。  
“之前在维港附近租房。”那么就是现在无处可去了，不愧是林sir找来的人。许教授不禁深深怀疑，林sir把汪新元丢给他，压根就是想先给他找个落脚点。  
“那正好，这几天你可以住这里。客厅里的座机可以用，有情况随时call我。”  
他领着汪新元看过一遍房子构造，后者沉默地跟着他，待到最后许教授带人看过卧室，汪新元突然问：  
“你呢？”

许教授愣了一下。  
“……你今晚先在这儿好好休息，床头抽屉里有定量的镇静药物。我明天一早就过来，正式开展治疗。”  
“你有家可以回。”  
汪新元站在卧室的门内，静静地看着许教授，声音低沉。  
许教授微笑：“要回去陪老婆的嘛。”  
“……好。”

*****  
——这间卧室很干净。不仅是卧室，整间房子都很干净。教授，心理医生，果然很有钱。  
——天花板上有不明黑点。  
眨了眨眼，那黑点没有消失，反倒越发清晰到了扎眼的地步。他死盯着，不知过了多久，决定站起来去看，看到只是类似泥点或者是属于墙皮一部分的不明污渍，稍微松了口气。  
凌晨。  
他吞下了全部的镇静药物，终于在窗外晨光熹微的时候模模糊糊地进入到了某种意识领域——他很熟悉的那种状态——他闭着眼，知道自己不必移动全身的任何一个部分，他在“休息”。  
天大亮的时候，他睁开眼，翻身下床，走进盥洗室洗脸刷牙。  
盥洗室的镜子是镶嵌在墙上的，他盯着镜子里的某处，准确地说，是盯着镜子里他身后的墙壁，盯了很久。

*****

TBC.


	2. Day 2

“休息得还好吗？”  
九点钟左右，许立生把车停进车库，在厨房里找到了正在煮面条的汪新元。  
奇怪，这种“好像在外面养了个人”的感觉是怎么回事。

“嗯。”  
不意外地，汪新元吝啬地回给他一个字，拿着筷子的手顿了一顿，转而拿起旁边还剩一半的挂面袋子，冲门口的人晃晃：“还吃吗？”

“吃过了。”  
许立生弯着眼笑：“不过，我可以陪你。”

本来你在这里也没别的事做吧。汪新元在心里腹诽，用筷子随意地在锅里搅了搅，盛出一碗面条。  
房子的主人从冰箱里找出一包利乐装的牛奶，倒进玻璃杯里用吸管喝。汪新元沉默地大口嚼着面条，多个人少个人在旁边，对他来说都没有大影响。  
那碗面条见底的时候，他重重顿了一下，碗底在桌面上嗑出清脆的响声。

许立生窥着他的神色，汪新元无意解释，站起来去洗碗。

“昨天大概睡了多长时间？”  
“……一个小时。”  
治疗室是一间向阳的屋子，室内的陈设包括一套灰色的布艺沙发和茶几，落地窗前垂着薄薄的乳白色纱帘，避免光线对室内的人造成过强的刺激。

“按照正常的剂量来说，床头柜里的镇静剂是三天的量。你长期服用镇静剂，应该不会不知道。”  
面对茶几上摆着的空盒，汪新元只是摊开手：  
“作为长期服用镇静药物的人，会逐渐加量，你应该也想得到。”  
即使用了三倍于正常的剂量，他也只勉强睡了一个小时。

“刚才你看见了什么？”

“什么？”

乍听起来有些令人摸不到头脑的对话，只不过是因为两个人太过于心知肚明。  
不过许立生并不打算装傻到底：“就只是好奇，刚才你吃完面的时候看见了什么，你失眠的时候也经常会看见吗？”  
“许教授，你很了解失眠症病人。我来到这里，是接受催眠的。”

“可我没打算催眠你。”  
许立生向后靠在沙发上，再次摊开手，眼角弯出好看的弧度。  
汪新元看起来有点吃惊，后者望着他，摘下黑框眼镜，微笑着重复：“我没打算催眠你。”

汪新元咬住下唇，第一次，从眼前这个男人的笑容中，他读不出东西。  
那双黑亮的眼睛意外地令人安心。他知道这是许立生要他放松警惕的表示，他知道，但还是不由自主地、他必须承认，他被吸引了。  
或许说，从昨天第一次走进这个房子，这里的“催眠师”标签就仿佛在给他一种暗示。坐在他面前的催眠师本人，亦如是。

他仍旧没有说话，不必说话也足以被许立生解读出他的疑惑，于是后者继续说：“我知道，你不是容易接受暗示的人。”

“不管怎么说，我在这儿，我们合作，你要我怎么做？”  
汪新元微微皱眉。合作，不管林sir把他带到这儿还有什么目的，他只想通过和催眠师的合作来缓解这该死的失眠，没有别的打算。

“我需要你放松。”

“然后呢？”

“……信任我。”

许立生果然使用了那个词，如汪新元所期望，却又实在过分坦率得简直像毫无防备的学生，令汪新元面上掠过一丝嘲弄。

“那并不难，你做得到，而且，你不会失去什么。”  
“我没什么可以失去的。”

许立生从自己的位置站起来，汪新元看着他走到自己身边坐下，克制着没有移开距离。  
因为近一点，更显得许立生的眼睛好看。他的瞳仁比普通人的还更大一点，在阳光映衬下泛出一点琥珀色的光。

“相信我，那是好事。”

他听到许立生诚恳的声音。

汪新元闭上眼睛，向后仰靠在沙发靠背上。他感到许立生重新站起来，走出几步，声音从稍远的地方传来：“你喜欢看什么书吗？或者报纸？”  
现在他可以完全想象得到许立生说这句话时微笑的模样了。  
他的手机在林sir手里，不过这间房子并不与世隔绝。许立生办公的房间有电脑，也有无线网。  
“我不看书，可以的话，报纸，谢谢。”

他很早就不看书了，排版整齐而小的字对他来说没有任何好处。即便是报纸、手机或者电脑，都只不过是在绝对必要时获取信息的手段。

一天内他们没有再试图进行更多的沟通，或者说，完全是汪新元不想进行更多的沟通，而心理学专家许教授当然能看出这一点，并默许了他。他们用冰箱里的速食牛排和意面打发了午餐和晚餐，许立生很熟练，汪新元观察着他，心想假如这就是许立生工作的日常，那么果然工作狂大抵都不怎么会照顾自己。

“可以给我多一倍的药吗？”  
许立生一直待到八点差一刻的时候，汪新元拦住了他，摊开掌心：是那只透明塑料做的空药盒。  
“如果有耐受性了，是不能一味加量吃下去的。”许立生温和地说，从兜里掏出一瓶镇静剂，拿起透明的药盒，倒出几粒药，只比之前多了一粒而不是一倍。  
——还有别的东西。  
汪新元没说话，许立生却敏锐地注意到对方全身一颤，肌肉紧张的反应是不会骗人的。

“谢谢。”  
汪新元从他手里接过药盒，对上他关切的眼神，低声道了谢。

*****  
——药盒是透明的塑料盒，空空荡荡。  
他一眨眼，那从药瓶里被和药片一同倒出来的生物就消失了。  
又来了，令人生厌。  
他并不恐惧，只是单纯地讨厌那些幻象。  
明明他足够清醒，却会在不经意的时候被这样的幻象提醒。虽然他在这里是来“治疗”的，可是，  
——并不想被那位教授知道这个情况。

他不是精神病，只是有些睡眠问题。  
——或者，就算是，也不会怎么样。  
——他可以治好我。

他想到许立生的脸，感到仿佛从左胸口处漫出一股极细微的暖流，流向四肢百骸。身体里轰轰作响的心跳声稍微小了一点。

*****

TBC.


	3. Day 3

煮面条的时候，汪新元听到院子里有马达的声音。  
——他不觉得许立生是喜欢开大马力的兰博基尼、在路上拉风的人。  
他站在窗帘后面，透过窗户向外望。一个男人从兰博基尼上下来，又从车里拿出一件用牛皮纸包着的类似画框的物件，夹在腋下按门铃。这栋房子的院子大门装着自动锁，这个男人显然有院门的门卡，却没有房门的钥匙。  
汪新元听着门铃单调地响过两遭，他并不打算去开门，显而易见。来客一直站在门廊上，很有耐心似地等着。  
约一刻钟之后，许立生的车开进来。他跟来客看上去很熟，笑着去拥抱对方。汪新元随即锁上了厨房的门，自己站在门后听着。

“我以为你这个点都会在的，所以没有提前告诉你。”  
“要送茵茵嘛，她舅舅今天突然有事，只好我送茵茵。”  
“茵茵在学校还好吗？周末有时间的话我开车带你们去维港那边新开的餐厅食饭怎样？”  
“好啊你个大忙人，我可还替她惦记着上次你说的迪士尼呢。”  
“没问题。喏对了，这个送你，当个装饰。”  
“哇——这得要多少啊你这人，我那天只是说说的。”  
“你喜欢嘛，小意思。”  
“不过Peter今天我没办法给你做，我这儿来了病人，可能还在房里休息。”  
“啊……严重吗？”  
“嗯，sorry啦，下次你再约一天我一定给你补上赔礼。”  
“不要紧的，我今天本来就是想给你送这幅画过来，上午那边还有个会，还想着在你这儿偷懒就翘掉，果然没有这份福气啊——”  
“好啦好啦sorry嘛——我送你上车……”

听及此汪新元躲回窗后，刚巧看见许立生陪来客走到黑色的兰博基尼旁，颇为熟络地同人笑闹，末了来客与他告别，拉着他的手臂拥他进怀里，在他脸颊侧面同他交换过一个响亮的贴面吻。  
——不知为何，那一吻就像是能听到声音，汪新元看在眼里，听在心上。

“他是谁？”  
许立生看他走出的方向，已知他早已醒了，便微笑：  
“是一个朋友，我也不知道他事先要来，抱歉没有事先同你打招呼。”  
汪新元也不知说什么，莫名为此刻的心情有些烦躁。许立生刚才和那个叫Peter之间的互动，那种活泼和笑容，大概是不会对他展现的。Peter带来的牛皮纸包裹被放在沙发上，汪新元朝那件东西多看了两眼：“不拆吗？我还没有见过有开兰博基尼送包裹的。”  
“啊。”许立生为他话语中的刻薄又笑了，伸手拿过那个包裹，一层一层撕开牛皮纸——果然是画框：“他有时也会拜托我帮他开导开导，提升一下睡眠质量，关系很熟……”

汪新元盯着先露出来的画框一角，那上面有东西，直到许立生除去全部的牛皮纸包装，露出完整的画面——软钟、奇形怪状的马状物、树枝、海岸，是那幅出自西班牙大师萨尔瓦多·达利的名手笔：《永恒的记忆》。  
但汪新元无暇顾及其他，他盯着画面中的某个元素，屏住了呼吸——他的幻象成了真实，任他怎么眨过眼，都并没有消失——栩栩如生的蚂蚁群，一动不动地停在画面左下角，一只、两只、三只……

“怎么了？”  
注意到他的视线和异常，许立生把画框翻转了立着靠在沙发上，站起身走到他身旁：“要不要先坐下休息一下？”  
汪新元的呼吸有点快，心脏在胸腔里突突地跳动着，在身体里激起沉闷的声响，许立生试着把手放到他肩上，汪新元突然启动一样，用闪电般的架势躲开了他。

“别碰我。”他低声警告。  
许立生并不在意，只是自下而上注视他，轻声说：“没关系，先坐下好不好？”  
先坐下好不好？  
他的声音像是有魔力，很暖，语调不像个成年男人，倒像是个小女孩。很难有人能拒绝这样的声音，汪新元想，他如果不学催眠，去学广播，大概会能更轻易俘获一众人为他卖命。  
他坐到沙发上，深深呼吸，找回了平稳的节奏之后，对端来一杯热牛奶给他的许立生说：“抱歉，可以麻烦你，暂时不要把那幅画挂出来吗？”  
“没问题。”  
许立生没有问为什么，汪新元猜这也许是心理医生的敏锐使然。

“我昨天找了一些资料，今天想和你一起看看。”  
午后，许立生从书房拿出一沓装在文件夹里的A4纸。汪新元靠在沙发上假寐，听见他过来，配合地睁开眼。  
“就是一个简单的看图说话，我会向你出示一些图案，你负责告诉我想到了什么。”  
“嗯。”  
“想到什么就说什么，可以吗？”  
那双黑亮的圆眼睛探求似地看他，汪新元在这样的视线里点点头：“我保证。”

“那么，我们一张一张来。”  
许立生把纸翻过面来，然而汪新元盯着纸面上不知所以的黑白图案，只是沉默，半晌摇摇头。  
“什么都想不到吗？”  
“黑？”  
“还有吗？”  
汪新元再次摇头。许立生把纸一张一张铺开来，再逐一翻出有图案的那面。一共十张，最终汪新元对着这十张色彩不一、深浅不一的纸面，眉心皱起浅浅的纹路。  
“想到什么就说出来，没关系。”  
许立生耐心地观察他的病人。汪新元皱着眉，像是在思考，但不是在犹豫是否应该告诉他。他的每个病人都有不愿被他轻易知晓的秘密，这再正常不过，但汪新元不一样。也许是直觉，许立生格外想要了解汪新元，就算不为了林sir——他觉得汪新元像是一扇上锁的门，他只见过一次这样密不透风的、将他拒之门外的心，但这一次，说不定他可以成功。  
最终汪新元回望他，眸色黑沉。他只说了一个字，许立生的心沉了下去：  
“血。”

除此之外汪新元无法再给出其他任何答案，许立生最后问道：“睡不着的时候，最常想到的是什么？”  
“什么都没想过。”  
继续问下去没有意义，许立生犹豫了一下，说：“休息一下吧。”  
“抱歉。”  
汪新元简短地说。  
他并不是要隐瞒什么，比起隐瞒，更像是，他没有什么可以展示的。  
那些意识已经被他埋得如此之深，以至于连汪新元自己都无从找出线索，更加谈不上有感知。  
这不像是PTSD，许立生隐隐在脑中感到：汪新元不给他开门，原因是，汪新元并不在门后。

也许是看出了许立生的挫败感，汪新元突然说：“如果今晚看到血，一定会告诉你的。”  
“噗……”这算得上是在安慰他吗？许立生禁不住哑然。汪新元看着他笑，受到感染一般也忍不住勾起嘴角。  
“有人说过，你的声音很好听吗？”  
闻言汪新元有些吃惊地回头，许立生的神情一如既往坦荡又诚恳。  
“这是‘你应该多说几句话’的另一种说法吗？”  
许立生摇摇头：“不是，我是真的这么觉得。”

*****  
——有趣。他打算怎么治疗你呢？  
——失眠已经到了病入膏肓的地步，即便是这位业内有名的教授，怕是也无处下手。  
“我没打算催眠你。”  
总不会是打算混日子到林sir来接人的时候吧。为什么不试试呢？

——看看他，他要走了，把你一个人留在长夜里，留你和空房子一起，和一幅画、还有对白天的记忆一起——  
他突然想到上午那位Peter临别赠给许立生的贴面吻，他们的音容笑貌短暂地重新涌入汪新元脑海，在大脑意识到之前，身体先一步做出了行动。  
他抓住许立生的手臂，听见自己说：  
“别走。”  
*****

TBC.


	4. Day 4

许立生同意留下来过了一夜。  
他睡在另一间卧室。前夜过得无风无浪，一开始他还侧着耳朵听汪新元屋里可能会有的动静，觉得自己已经做好了急诊大夫的觉悟——  
不过确是平静的一夜。只是早晨起来，汪新元同他点头道早，许立生敏锐地注意到对方眼里泛起的血丝，便知道昨夜又是一个不眠长夜。

两人各怀心事地草草吃过早餐，汪新元主动收了餐盘去水槽前洗——鉴于许立生煎了食物出来。他漫不经心地刷着盘子，在流水的哗哗声里听许立生进屋的动静。  
"Fremd bin ich eingezogen,  
Fremd zieh' ich wieder aus."……  
古典唱腔随着钢琴的舒缓节奏在宅子里响起，男中音唱着晦涩的异国语言，听来却意外地令人安心。汪新元洗好碗从厨房出来，许立生不在治疗室。他在单人沙发上坐下，脊背放松地靠着柔软的海绵垫。  
他不自觉地在这支旋律中闭上眼，听到脚步声。再睁开眼的时候果不其然看到许立生坐在他身边一侧，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他：  
“感觉怎样？”  
“不错。我以前没有听过这种……”汪新元顿了一下，找了个比较合适的形容词：“高雅的歌。”  
“什么高雅不高雅……”许立生哑然，下意识地摆了摆手：“这首歌是我自己偶尔失眠的时候放的，听着催眠倒是真的。”  
“催眠医生也失眠啊？”  
“催眠医生也是人啊。”  
“你很爱笑。”  
汪新元说。  
“不好吗？”  
许立生很快地回他。汪新元的视线追着他，后者站起来，很快地进了一次书房。旋律停止了，许立生把他从书房拿出来的东西放在小茶几上。  
——是一副扑克牌。

“玩个游戏。”  
“我不喜欢打牌。”汪新元把手肘撑在膝盖上，十指交叉，语气真挚而抱歉。  
他说的是真话，打牌总是赢，很无趣。  
但是许立生依旧把牌拿出来，熟练地洗过，再在茶几上铺出均匀的扇形：  
“比大小，输了的人要回答赢的人一个问题，一分钟时间。可以弃权，但是只有一次机会。”

“……好啊。”  
汪新元觉得自己知道许立生要干什么，他很好奇，想验证自己的想法。  
——更何况，他没想到这个文质彬彬的教授竟然是赌徒性格的人，这越发令人无法拒绝。

许立生先亮牌：他的运气很好，是一张梅花K。  
汪新元摸出一张牌，翻开：方片A。  
“刚刚那首歌，在唱什么？”  
“……弃权，我会告诉你，不过不是现在。”  
第二回合，汪新元的黑桃J仍然胜过许立生的方片6。许立生把牌放到明牌堆上，摸摸鼻尖有点无奈似的勾起嘴角，侧过头，透过黑框眼镜等待汪新元的问题。  
汪新元看着他，有些东西很轻易就能通过推断得出，而他需要验证：  
“只是好奇……你老婆为什么不送你女儿？”  
许立生嘴角的笑容消失了。  
汪新元仔细地窥他的神色，手掌摊开：“Sorry，如果冒犯到你……”  
“她过世了，自杀。”  
汪新元眉心再次皱起浅浅的竖纹。许立生摘下眼镜：“抱歉。”  
回答他的是一张方片3，和汪新元“请”的手势。  
教授眨眨眼，刹那的伤感神色倏然不见，他把摸在手里的红桃8放到一边，很认真地想了一下：“最喜欢看什么电影？”  
“……《无间道》。”其实他很久不看电影，正常人该有的娱乐活动，他很久都无法享受了。只是上一次，很多年前他看过的最后一部电影，叫这个名字。  
——胜过“不看电影”，一个进步。许立生情不自禁地在心里给自己比了一个大大的“yeah”，一边却说：“要是生活也像电影就好了。”  
“为什么？”  
“可以倒带，重来。”  
发此感慨的居然是他面前的心理学教授，怎么想怎么有点吊诡。汪新元看着表情平和的许立生，自己也没注意到自己脸上的微笑：  
“要帮忙给你做心理咨询吗，不收费。”  
“不要啦——”  
又一轮，许立生的黑桃Q胜过汪新元的红桃5。  
“你是做什么的？”他刻意没有在问题中指明时间段，只是想知道对方会怎么回答。  
汪新元心念一转，垂下眼：“我？如果说，我是差佬，你信咩？”  
“……你同我扮无间道啊。”许教授又睁大眼睛，半惊奇半认真地看他。汪新元忍不住又笑了，摇摇头：  
“逗你啦，李医生。”  
“那这个就算弃权咯。”  
“嗯。”

明牌已经堆成了小小一堆，两个人各自两个问题，此刻又显然都意识到了。他们面面相觑，用眼神探察对方的想法。  
“再来。”汪新元最后说，修长的手指压住了一张牌。  
“最后一轮。”这应答已经像是一种默契，许立生眼里泛起一点俏皮的光，闪闪发亮。  
他率先翻过牌，是梅花A。抬起头，古铜肤色的男人指间夹一张彩色斑斓的JOKER，正托着腮看他，唇角微弯。  
——生活多奇妙，这样一个男人，居然没去演电影，而是去抢劫，香港大街上星探要为香港电影如今的式微负起责任。许立生在一瞬间脑内闪过如此想法，等到汪新元眨着大眼睛，向他靠近了一点：  
“今天晚上，可以留下来，一起睡吗？”

“……好啊。”  
鬼使神差地，前一夜汪新元挽留他时抓住他手臂的记忆被唤醒，修长手指隔着衬衫传来的体温此刻仍能使他感到热度，并且，许立生分明感觉到，这热度一路上了脸。  
“毕竟我是失眠症患者，你有必要知道我夜晚的情况吧。”  
在极近的距离里，汪新元端详着许立生的神情，忽地撤回身子，恢复了冷淡的声音。  
许立生垂下眼，卷起袖口，露出小臂。  
“我真的很想好好睡觉。”  
汪新元说。  
“我一定竭尽全力。”  
许立生答。

*****  
许立生并不像他表现的那样简单无害。  
——客观地讲，无害确实是无害，他们只不过是势均力敌——他的痼疾，和许立生的技巧。  
但他确实被吸引了。这是唯一的解释。  
有人睡在床的另一边，放在平常反倒很难让他睡着。下午许立生还教他做了几个通过调整呼吸来放松神经的技巧，当然，如果效果立竿见影，他也不会在这里。  
他侧过头，看着那个人平和的睡颜。时间一分一秒地过去，他闭上眼，重新进入那种“休息”的半睡眠状态。第一次，耳畔另一个人的呼吸并不显得突兀。  
——不但不显得突兀，竟衍生出一种呼吸相融的幻觉。  
*****

TBC.


	5. Day 5 & #####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非线性叙述、时间线错乱注意。  
> 前面铺垫的线索有点隐晦了，到这里不知写得有没有比较明白。

&%(#*  
醒来的时候，床上只有他一个人，整间卧室只有他一个人。  
他躺着屏息听了一会儿，盥洗室里也没有声音。  
于是他从床上起身，像过去几天在这间屋子里醒来所做的那样，环视四周。  
——床头的药盒不是空的。  
他昨晚没有吃药吗？  
他短短地困惑了一会儿，抓过药盒，将白色的药片倒在掌心，攥在手中，用另一只手端着杯子，走到饮水机前接水、吃药，一气呵成。

直到他走出盥洗室，推开厨房的门的那一刻，他才意识到不知何时响起的旋律。  
“Ich kann zu meiner Reisen（起身的时刻）  
Nicht wählen mit der Zeit（不该我来决定）……”

许立生就在厨房里，正端着一只平底煎锅，对他微笑。

Day 5  
许立生坐在沙发上，刚洗过的头发还未干完全。他安静地靠着沙发背，闭着眼。  
前一晚他有休息好吗？  
“催眠医生也会失眠啊。”  
汪新元想起前一天的许立生，一句话把声甜软，侧脸展露温润笑意。  
他安静地坐在一边，注视着他的医生。过了片刻，许立生眨动微翘的睫毛，张开眼来望向他。  
“还好吗？”  
汪新元问。  
“嗯。”许立生微笑着答，眼睛里像是落了银河星辰。他稍微坐直了一点，又像是突然注意到墙上的挂钟，双手撑在身侧，身体倾向汪新元，轻快地问：“想吃点什么？我去做。”

%(#*&  
——有东西从那幅画下爬出来。  
那幅画——没有被挂出来，而是安静地靠在客厅一角。有毒的画面被翻转过去，营造出一个阴影空间，他却分明看见，有东西从那个光照不到的角落爬出来。  
——是那些令人厌恶的蚂蚁，从画面上爬下来。  
它们没有向他过来，而是沿着墙角，排成一线，井然有序地行进。可他呆立原地，有奇怪的、令人毛骨悚然的触感沿着左腿向上。他不由得几大步倒退直到另一面墙边，左边是阳台的落地窗。  
他站在阳光里，却觉得阴冷万分。那些不应该存在的生物并没有消失，大概是为了努力抑制左腿上的不适感，他稍稍欠下身，略向左倾，目光沿着蚂蚁行进的方向向前，视线尽头，他看见了许立生。  
不，不要过来。  
我没事。  
别过来。  
极其突兀地，他想到他曾经站在窗前看许立生送别友人，与人笑闹、再交换过贴面吻。  
——不。  
停下来……停下来，停下来！

Day 5  
“我需要用一针镇静注射剂，别担心，不会有事的。”  
躺在沙发椅上的汪新元自觉没有气力回答，只是点了点头，无言地用目光应允。  
许立生轻轻推动针管尾端，他还戴着乳白色的橡胶手套。针头即将扎入皮肤时，他看着汪新元的眼睛，轻声问：“可以吗？”  
汪新元眨眨眼，因为长期失眠而干涩的眼底居然莫名泛起热意，于是他闭上眼睛，感受那管透明的药物被注射进血液里。  
——被注射死刑的死刑犯，也是这样的感觉吗？  
“没事了。”  
耳边许立生的声音响起。  
——他是活着的、被遗忘的死刑犯，不过如此。  
然而汪新元还是在自己的呼吸声中重新睁开眼，看见许立生望着他，神情有些严肃，但他无心去想，热切地望着许立生，满脑子都是即将出口的那个问题：  
“那首歌，在唱什么？”

(#*&%  
镇静的药物，让他从失控的感觉中解放出来。负责传递感觉的神经系统安稳下来，情绪也就得到了控制。  
但他闭着眼，不想动。听见脚步声走近，知道是许立生来了。  
他能感觉到许立生站在自己身边，仔细地看着自己。如果是平时，他大概会从脊椎开始，抽紧每一根神经，在大脑做出反应之前，扼住来人的咽喉。  
但许立生是特别的。  
他几乎能感受到另一个人的呼吸近在咫尺——  
许立生，是特别的。

Day 5  
这是一个意外。  
事情会如此发展，并不在许立生的预期之内。  
他把汪新元带回卧室的床上，镇静针剂有效地缓解了汪新元的惊恐症状，又与汪新元平时服用的药物产生协同作用，才使得后者进入了短暂的昏睡中。或许是出于过去的经历，汪新元封闭了内心，遗弃了自我，做得决绝彻底，却在他面前展露了一线希望。像一只紧闭蚌壳太久的蚌，当它微微张开一道缝，没有人会错过一探内里的机会。特别是对于许立生这样的人来说，任何有可能帮助对方的希望都必须把握。  
他只是想帮助汪新元。催眠汪新元的机会来之不易，而他只是想帮助他。  
不在预期内的是，汪新元对他的吸引力，似乎有些太大了。  
——许立生有点自暴自弃地想，如果他是“李医生”，会想亲一下汪新元，似乎也不是什么特别过分的事。

(#*&%  
“我来时是孤单一人  
我走时,还是孑然一身。”  
他所要的答案。  
——不该是这样的。  
近在咫尺的呼吸终究没有落下来，而他突然明了了特别之处在哪里。  
他睁开眼，像一头扑食的狼，自背后抱住了已经走到房门口的许立生：“别走。”  
许立生明显被他吓了一跳，而他不管不顾地埋头在人肩膀上，用力吸气：“别走。”

Day 5  
许立生呆愣在原地。  
镇静剂明显起了作用，前期层层暗示应也已发挥了效力。只是他更想不到的是，被催眠之后的汪新元，流露的脆弱，关于他。  
——难道说汪新元也对他有感觉吗？  
他伸手向胸口，摸到一只骨节分明的手。许立生深呼吸，保持着在人怀里的距离，慢慢转过身。对上汪新元眼睛的刹那，他被猛然向后推到墙边，肩胛并没有预期与墙面相撞的疼痛——汪新元用右手的手掌护住了他，左手压在他喉结下一寸的地方。  
莫非是他施加暗示的时候，把潜意识里自己的情愫也投射给了对方？而汪新元接受他的暗示，究竟是出于脆弱，还是……  
他没有余地再细想下去，汪新元低下头，吻了他。  
并不暴戾，仅仅是安静的四唇相接。许立生知道自己只需要和汪新元拉开距离，解除暗示，醒来的汪新元什么都不会记得，而他亦安全。

#*&%(  
“轻一点……”  
他的医生躺在治疗室的椅子上，本就软糯的声线越发动人。许立生紧紧抓着他的手，如先前他在脑海中想过千遍万遍用力的拥抱。  
许立生的身形果然很适合被拥抱，可以完完全全被他抱在怀中，足以激发任何一个男人将他揉碎的暴虐欲。  
但他为此愈加克制，到了小心翼翼的程度。只有这个人，不该被他伤害。  
许立生展开他的手，同他十指交叉握住，再用另一只手，沿着他修长的指节一一抚过，拢在掌心。  
他闭上眼，感受许立生的手带着他，手指舒展又收握，像心脏的收缩。那只手被牵引到上方，被用柔软的唇瓣亲吻着，许立生的另一只手也抓住他，径直按向自己的胯间。  
——如果他还有理智的话，此刻也该荡然无存了。

Day 5  
汪新元凶狠地吻许立生，像饥饿已久的孤狼享用猎物一般。他将他的医生压在身下，贪婪地掠夺人口中清甜，胯下饱胀挨在一处辗转碾磨。  
他们在对彼此的咬噬中解开对方的皮带。许立生把手探进汪新元的怀，从胸口逡巡至腰际。汪新元的腰很细，还保有着略薄的柔韧肌肉，和凹凸不平的粗糙疤痕。有那么一刹那，抢劫犯混迹街头、打架斗殴，在监狱里空对铁窗、靠健身对抗失眠症的过往沿着指尖重现在医生眼前，让许立生短短失神。  
但汪新元握住了他下面，将他拉回当下。许立生陡然弓腰，本能地想逃，却被强硬地扣住双手举到头顶。汪新元望着他的神情专注而凶狠，却也有赤裸裸毫不掩饰的痛苦。  
而他心念一动，努力倾身，用舌尖轻轻去舔汪新元饱满的下唇。同时他用膝盖夹住汪新元腰侧磨蹭，用肢体语言无声地说“我想要”。  
劈窒的痛楚袭上来的时候，许立生忍不住扬起颈子断断续续叫出声来。他原本没想做到这一步，或许是他禁欲太久早已忘记男人的欲望可以燃至什么地步。男性粗重低沉的喘息传来，许立生觉得自己胯下的硬物在汪新元手中又胀了几分：  
“等……等一下……”  
他调整了一下呼吸，汪新元依言停下了动作，神色隐晦。许立生暗自松口气，他仍是能掌握局势的那个。他环住人肩颈，用脸颊蹭蹭汪新元的，在人耳边用气声道：  
“我去上面。”  
交换位置，换汪新元躺在躺椅上。而许立生分开赤裸双腿，轻巧地跪上去，贴着汪新元的腰，再缓缓坐下去。

*****  
“Gute Nacht，是那首歌的名字，意思是，  
“晚安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基友说她提上裤子了……天天给她喂粗茶淡饭2333333333结局其实基本上也可以望得见，有还想看下去的小伙伴么？


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question：元哥究竟是被催眠了，还是没有？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道真的写得很晦涩……基本是崩了。

Day 6

汪新元很久没有睡过好觉，但他会做梦。  
这一次身体的惫懒感让他在醒来时迟疑了那么一会儿。也因为长期失眠，他向来擅长闭着眼睛装睡。

另一个人的气息靠近的时候他忍住了睁开眼的本能，直到一双干燥而温暖的唇碰到他的，舌尖带一点薄荷的清香。  
他仍旧没睁眼，却伸出手去，准确地摸到来人的肩膀，再按着对方的后颈同他打个深吕，睁开眼，对上许立生湿润的眼眸，而汪新元，像是在他眼中第一次看见自己。  
——来自过去的幻影。

“其实你，记不记得我？”  
“哈？”  
许立生撑着床板，稍稍抬起一点身子。汪新元不错眼地看着他，继续说：“其实，第一次见到你，就隐隐觉得我可能认识你。”  
“都过去这么多天了，现在才说这话不是有点晚了吗？”  
“想要吗？”汪新元本就有着男性特征十足的低沉声线，此刻更是有意无意地放低音量，竟令向来缜密而敏锐的许立生心脏漏跳一拍。  
“？！”

够了，到此为止，不能再深入了。  
晨起的欢愉总是稍短暂些，激烈倒是分毫不减。酣畅淋漓的性爱带来的安抚作用甚至让许立生想躺在汪新元的怀里再睡一觉，而汪新元只是抱着他，似乎也在享受着余韵。  
只要他给出暗示，这一切都可以随时结束。汪新元什么都不会记得，再继续下去，恐怕他自己也不能确定，自己的潜意识，会影响汪新元到什么程度。  
汪新元打破了寂静：“爱你这样的人想必很难。”  
“为什么？”  
“我如何确认，我不是在梦中？”

“我来时是孤单一人，我走时是孑然一身……”异国人用安心的调子唱着这样的词，反倒格外能让人平静。

午饭后，治疗室。灰色的布艺沙发和茶几，落地窗前垂着薄薄的乳白色纱帘。

“我一直都没有问过你，林sir要你出庭的案子，关于什么？”  
明天，许立生将出具一份报告，交给林sir，供法庭采信。  
“他没有告诉你吗？”  
“我没有问过他。”  
他们不必再像之前那般互相试探，彼此之间只有纯粹的坦诚。

“……是一桩珠宝劫案，我曾经……在那个团体里做事。”  
汪新元下意识地避开了和许立生的眼神际会，许立生的眼睛太过清澈，他并不需要在这个时候透过那双眼睛去感受自己。他侧过头，却看到了那幅倚在墙角的画，不知何时又被重新翻动了画面。  
——那上面不再有活动的生物，不再有眨眼即逝的幻象。汪新元屏住呼吸，感到精神前所未有地集中到一起——他想起了一些事，像是第一次意识到那些事的存在，他轻声说：  
“……后来他们都死了。”  
“……”  
许立生虽然大致有过一些猜想，但是这个时候，仍然清晰地感受到了无言的悲痛。  
“抱歉，我本来，似乎不记得这些事了。我想救却没救下来的人，兄弟们……”  
看着把脸埋进手掌里的汪新元，许立生安慰地搭上他的肩。汪新元在他的手下变得颤抖，于是许立生伸展双臂，把对方抱进了怀中。  
“我想帮你。”  
——代价是什么？  
——大概是，想要你为我作证。

许立生把他的病人抱得更紧了一点。现在他能感到对方确实的存在，作为一个人，有过去、现在，和未来。  
“这样就好。”

*****  
这一次他从黑暗中醒来，迎接他的不是铺天盖地的痛苦和绝望，而是另一个人真切的温暖。  
原来只要如此就好了吗。  
如此，轻易……  
他揪紧对方后背的衣服。

“如果只有在被催眠的时候可以安睡，请不要让我醒。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比其他章缩减的字数是车，非常负责地说剧情发展至此和最开始的构思完全不同了……（但是最开始的构思无法发展下去我……）


	7. Day 7

Day 7  
如何确认，我不是在梦中？

“早。”

汪新元觉得自己好像做了一场很长很长的噩梦。  
现在他想，梦醒了。  
——梦终于醒了。

#*&%(  
“你想证明什么。”  
“你可以治好一个你爱着的病人？哪一部分，是治还是爱？”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笔力不够，后记来凑。  
> 总算是没坑掉……构思这篇的时候三次生活发生了很多事，对自身和元哥的解构也就不断在刷新，每次思考都有新的想法，最后就成了这个样子。  
> 这个故事的基本核心是，催眠与反催眠（ntm  
> 这也是基友供梗的核心。但是我写到最后，发现写成了，许教授与其说是在催眠，不如说是在唤醒。  
> Day 2到Day 4，基本都是在为催眠做着铺垫，选取了无数意象来构筑触发器。从Day 5开始错乱的时间表述开始，Day 6前提出的问题是，元哥究竟有没有被催眠。  
> ——答案是，没有。  
> 许教授以为自己的催眠成功了，以为汪新元对他的不寻常好感是他自己催眠时把潜意识投射过去从而产生的影响，然而汪新元从始至终，一直都没有被催眠。  
> 他对许教授说的，“如果只有在被催眠的时候可以安睡，请不要让我醒”和“你可以治好一个你爱着的病人？哪一部分，是治还是爱？”这两句都告诉了对方这个事实。但是，汪新元被唤醒了。  
> 剧情发展到后面（如果这样也算是有剧情），和最开始的初衷已经完全不同，甚至一度到了失控的地步。我太执着于对人物的合理性解构，自身能力又有欠缺，造成了这样的局面。对于许教授，我认为“催眠”这个能力，相当于Inception，本质上都是潜意识植入。但是难点在元哥——  
> 因为，作为一个有严重失眠乃至心理障碍困扰，有惊恐、幻觉症状的患者，他能集中注意力（这根本不可能！——来自我的尖叫），保持缜密去违法乱纪根本是二律背反的设定（笑）。于是原本只想让他们合情合理见上一面的我不得不在一开始就魔改了设定，最后越写越……我尽力了。  
> 我在去年开坑之前就说过，想给元哥写一个故事，作为走出了滂沱雨夜的人，写给没能走出来的他。所以有“唤醒”作为最后的处理，也算是稍稍能安慰到自己。  
> 我去向基友谢罪2333333333对于亲爱的读者们，希望大家看得开心就好。  
> 万分感激。


End file.
